GAME
by Rana DD Khanza
Summary: Yunjae Fanfiction, (memungkinkan Yaoi dan straight di saat bersamaan). "The Game Is On"
1. Chapter 1

FF - Pt. 1

Title: Game

Cast: Kim Jaejoong (Hero Kim), Jung Yunho (U-know Jung), Jessica Jung, Lucille Scott (OC)

Genre: Mysteri.

Warn: **INI BERBEDA DENGAN FF YUNJAE LAINNYA karena ini mengikuti cara tulis novel, dan bukan FF ._.**

Disclaimer, untuk beberapa tokoh.

.

.

.

_Soft kitty, warm kitty, _

_Little ball of fur._

_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty,_

_Purr, purr, purr._

-Sidney Sheldon-

.

.

.

Jaejoong terengah. Napasnya berbenturan dengan udara dingin mencekam, yang menyelinap di sela-sela kulitnya. Seolah merobek syaraf perasanya dengan serpihan-serpihan kaca tajam yang menyakitkan. Amat dingin, hingga uap-uap air terbentuk begitu ia bernapas.

Dadanya terasa sesak karena berlari. Ia bahkan perlu berpegang pada tembok lembab dan kotor yang mengapit tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terbuka waspada dan telinganya siap dengan rangsangan suara sekecil mungkin yang ia bisa dapat.

Kring,

Ia terkesiap. Sesuatu yang berat dan terbuat dari besi terjatuh di kejauhan, berisiknya terpantul hingga penjuru lorong-lorong bawah tanah, menggema, dan mendengung memasuki telinga Jaejoong.

Lehernya mendadak terasa dingin, lalu ia merinding.

Ia memaksa kakinya yang membengkak untuk kembali bergerak. Tidak, ia tidak seharusnya berlari lagi. Sudah terlalu lama ia berlari, hingga kaki-kakinya terluka dan memar disana-sini.

Apa? Lelah atau mati?

Ia berbelok ke kanan pada sebuah tikungan, menjaga langkahnya agar tetap pada tempatnya dengan meraba dinding lorong yang lembab dan berlumut. Seandainya ia bisa melihat sepercik cahaya saja, mungkin ia akan terbantu, atau terkejut dengan apa yang mungkin ia lihat, di tempat ini.

Kring,

Lagi suara itu menggema hingga ke atap-atap. Membuat sekelompok hewan tak terlihat memekik, dan mengepakan sayapnya yang berat. Jaejoong pernah mengira bahwa itu adalah bunyi gembok yang terbuka. Tapi kemudian ia ingat, gemboknya telah terbuka saat ia ada disana. Lalu apa?

Suara langkah kaki yang tegas bekelibat tepat di depannya. Ia sontak berhenti dan menahan napasnya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Tapi angin berhembus di wajahnya. Seperti, seseorang baru saja melewatinya.

Ia ragu untuk bersuara. Meskipun 70% kemungkinan dari suara itu berasal dari salah satu temannya, namun 30% kemungkinan selalu menakutinya.

Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dan kembali berjalan lurus. Napasnya tersentak-sentak, dan seluruh tubuhnya ngilu.

Kring,

Kring,

Suara itu tidak pernah mendekat. Karena suara itu selalu mendekat. Suara, baja yang dijatuhkan. Tapi ia tidak dapat menebak apa itu.

Jaejoong merasakan seseorang mengikutinya. Ia berjalan semakin cepat dan cepat.

Sebuah suara. Suara helaan napas berat seakan berhembus dibalik telinganya.

Ia terlalu takut untuk mengintip ke belakang. Sehingga ia berjalan maju dengan cepat. Hampir tidak dapat merasakan batu yang di tata sebagai lantainya, ia seolah berjalan dengan melompat-lompat.

Kring,

Kring,

Kring,

Gemerincing itu terdengar semakin cepat dan dekat.

Ia ketakutan, Jaejoong bahkan merasa dadanya sakit karena detak jantungnya yang berlebihan.

Kring,

Kring,

Kring,

Jaejoong berlari, ia berlari secepat tubuhnya bisa tampung. Tidak peduli dengan paru-parunya yang sulit mendapat oksigen, ataupun kedua kakinya yang bahkan tidak dapat berpijak imbang.

Ia tetap berlari.

Hingga sesosok wanita menghentikannya.

Ia hampir saja berteriak. Dengan keadaannya yang bisa saja mati karena serangan jantung tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu berkulit amat pucat, dengan rambut kecokelatannya yang basah. Ia mengenakan baju dengan corak putri Eropa kuno. Mungkin berumur belasan tahun namun tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong.

Ia tidak memiliki waktu apakah kakinya berpijak pada tanah atau tidak. Namun yang pasti, ia bukan manusia.

Wanita itu menatap kosong melewati bahu Jaejoong. Wajahnya sayu, dengan kantung mata yang menyeramkan. Tidak bernyawa.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi "Cegluk" ia melirik pada perut wanita itu. Kemudian menemukan gores-goresan bekas cabikan cakar dan gigi sesuatu.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, untuk menemukan wanita tadi melotot dengan sangat lebar dan mulutnya terbuka.

Mulai dari cicitan kecil, perlahan berubah menjadi lengkingan menyakitkan. Wanita itu berteriak hingga Jaejoong harus menutup telinganya agar tidak terluka.

Lengkingan itu menggaung di dinding-dinding lorong, menjadi pelan dan jauh.

Saat Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya, wanita itu menghilang.

Ia hampir bisa bernapas normal, saat sebuah geraman terdengar tepat dibalik kepala Jaejoong.

Wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

Dentuman di dadanya terdengar hingga ke telinga, dan ia bernapas pendek-pendek.

Sesuatu berbentuk jari-jari yang terlampau panjang menyentuh pundaknya.

Jaejoong melirik, dan melihat kuku-kuku hitam yang pasti bukanlah milik manusia hampir mengoyak seragamnya.

Jari-jari yang serupa batang kayu hitam itu menarik punggung Jaejoong perlahan, seolah menuntun pemuda itu untuk berbalik.

Kring, kring.

Jaejoong melihat rantai berat yang mengikat kaki kanan makhluk itu bergemerincing tiap kali ia bergerak. Dan pertanyaanya tadi terjawab, dengan cara yang tidak pernah ia harapkan. Kaki-kakinya begitu panjang dan berjinjit. Seperti kaki kucing yang berdiri namun dibalut kulit pasti yang berwarna hitam kotor.

Makhluk itu menghembuskan napasnya yang panas ke wajah Jaejoong, membuatnya mengernyit karena bau aneh yang menguar.

Dengan amat perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat pandangannya. Ia bisa melihat tulang-tulang rusuk dan tulang selangka yang terbalut kulit hitam licin pada dada makhluk itu.

Deretan gigi-gigi rapi tersimpan dibalik sebuah mulut yang menganga lebar, dan mungkin mampu untuk menelan satu kepala manusia utuh. Gigi-gigi itu seolah diasah runcing, memudahkannya untuk merobek daging.

Ia tercekat begitu kedua matanya menangkap sinar putih dengan garis tepi berwarna biru cerah pada kedua bola mata makhluk itu. Ia berkedip, dan merasakan jantungnya kehilangan detakan yang selama ini menghidupinya.

Makhluk itu bernapas semakin berat, dan hembusannya menerpa langsung pada wajah Jaejoong. Pria itu tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun, karena mungkin saja, satu gerakan akan membuatnya terbunuh.

Uap-uap panas dari mulut bau makhluk itu menyembur semakin kencang, membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Dan saat ia kembali membuka kedua matanya, mulut bergigi tajam milik makhluk tadi telah berada di depan wajahnya.

Drrt, drrt, drrrt.

Jaejoong tersentak, dan menatap kamarnya dengan linglung. Ia merutuki alarm yang mengagetkanya, dan melemparkan benda kotak itu ke lantai.

"Jae, cepatlah turun. Bukankah kau memiliki kelas pagi ini, sayang?" Jeritan ibunya bersahutan dengan bunyi penggorengan, juga pekikan-pekikanEllen, dan Jonathan.

Ia beringsut duduk dengan malas, dan menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat. Ia berharap ia memiliki dua jam lagi untuk tidur.

Jaejoong memaksakan kakinya untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, dan melepaskan satu per satu baju yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia menampung air keran dalam kedua tangannya, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke sana.

Jaejoong mengambil handuk untuk mengusap wajahnya yang basah, kemudian meraih sikat gigi yang entah bagaimana tergeletak diatas toilet.

Ia merutuki dua dari empat adiknya yang mungkin melakukannya. Kemudian meraih pasta giginya di sudut wastafel.

Jaejoong menggumamkan sebuah refrain lagu saat ia menggosok giginya, kemudian mengecek setiap detil wajahnya.

Ia melihat sebuah coretan merah di bahu kanannya, seperti bekas cengkeraman sesuatu yang keras. Ia mengusap bekas itu dan mencoba untuk memastikannya.

Bekas itu asli, dan terasa sakit. Tapi ia tidak ingat dari mana ia mendapatkan bekas-bekas seperti itu.

Ia, tidak ingat sama sekali.

.

.

.

End of Pt. 1


	2. Chapter 2

FF. Pt. 2

Title: Game

Genre: Mysteri

Cast: Kim Jaejoong (Hero Kim) Jung Yunho (U-know Jung) Jessica Jung, Lucille Scott(OC)

Warn: sama kayak Pt. 1 nya

.

.

.

_She said, _

_I know it's just a __**game**__, _

_But you can't survive it._

-Irenne Adler-

_._

_._

_._

Jaejoong menukar buku-buku di tasnya dengan buku yang ia perlukan untuk kelas selanjutnya dari loker sekolah. Ia masih perasa pening karena tidur terlalu larut dan bangun karena terkejut. Tubuhnya seolah bisa saja ambruk diterpa angin, bahkan jika ia manja ia akan berkata bahwa tulangnya berdenyut-denyut saat ini.

Ia membanting pintu lokernya, dan mendengar seruan menjijikan dari seseorang yang hampir ia tabrak.

"Ouch! Gunakan matamu dengan benar, _milky boy." _

Itu Jessica. _The prettiest, the richest, fuckingly arrogant, and unfortunately, she is blonde._

Jaejoong mengernyit membalas tatapan mengejek wanita itu. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya juga ia merespon _The School's Princess_. Bunuh diri akan lebih baik daripada berhubungan dengannya.

Ia merapikan tasnya, dan berjalan ke toilet, melewati kumpulan-kumpulan murid sekolah ini yang...menakjubkan.

Mereka berkelompok dengan orang-orang setipe mereka. _Princess_ dengan _Princesses,_ _Emo_ dengan _Emo,_ _Nerd_? tidak, mereka selalu sendiri meskipun ada lebih dari tujuh puluh nerd di sini.

Jaejoong? Ia menolak untuk disebut dengan penyendiri yang aneh. Ia menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan "_Anti-social Leader Club_" yang bilamana kau masuk ke dalam klub ini, kau akan sendirian.

Ia melewati segerombolan jurnalis berseragam rapi dengan rambut merah keriting mereka yang dikuncir berantakan. Kemudian tersadar, sekolahnya ini lebih mirip dengan _Sesame Street_ ketimbang disebut pusat pendidikan.

Ia mendorong pintu toilet yang bersih, dan menatap jijik pada isinya yang lebih dari kesan jorok. Sepasang pria berkulit pucat dengan tindikan dan tattoo disana sini, keluar dari satu bilik yang sama, dan ia bisa melihat seorang murid nerd korban _bullying_ duduk di atas toilet, dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah. Tidak perlu berpikir jauh-jauh dimana mereka mendapat air untuk menyiram bocah tadi.

Jaejoong berdiri menghadap dinding, dan membuka resleting celananya. Ia bergidik, dan mendesah lega.

Bell berdering dari luar, dan pintu toilet tertutup di belakangnya. Awalnya ia tetap acuh, sampai menit berikutnya ia tersadar. Suasana lebih hening dari yang ia harapkan.

Pintu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi, dan ia bisa mendengar suara ketukan sepatu yang menggema di ruangan itu.

Aneh, suasana ini begitu familiar buatnya. Namun ia bahkan baru kali ini berada sendirian di toilet sekolah.

Seseorang berdiri berjarak beberapa stal di sebelahnya. Ia melirik dan melihat seorang pria berjas berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Jaejoong menutup resletingnya, kemudian berbalik untuk cuci tangan. Air keran yang dingin mengalir lembut di tangannya, ia mendongak dan terkejut saat pria itu menatap lurus dari kaca ke arahnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh namun tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dari wajah pria itu.

Ia mengibaskan kedua tangannya, dan buru-buru melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengernyit, menatap sebuah gerbang besar di depannya dengan bingung. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke sini. Setahunya, ia tengah mencari teman-temannya yang lain di ruang bawah tanah, namun berakhir di depan gerbang ini.

Jaejoong menyusuri tiap detil gerbang dengan rantai-rantai yang terpusat pada satu gembok besar di tengahnya. Ia menyentil gembok itu dengan jarinya dan membolak-balikan benda itu.

Sesuatu berbentuk lubang kunci tertanam di inti gembok, dan dengan reflek Jaejoong menyentuh bandul kalung yang ia kenakan.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, namun bandul kalung yang ia kenakan berbentuk klip kertas tebal.

Jaejoong melepas kalungnya, dan meluruskan klip kertas itu dengan jari-jarinya. Ia mengutak-atik gembok besar tadi dengan bandulnya.

Terasa lebih sulit dari yang ia lihat di TV, namun saat terdengar bunyi "Klik" senyumanpun mengembang di bibirnya.

Gembok itu terbuka. Jaejoong baru saja akan menariknya saat pintu di depannya terdobrak dari dalam, dan ia terbangun karena gebrakan di meja kelasnya.

"Mr. Hero, lebih baik anda pulang untuk melanjutkan tidur anda. Karena kelas saya bukanlah area dongeng untuk balita."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk. Masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang berceceran kemana-mana. Ia menghiraukan tawa mengejek dari teman-teman di kelas sejarahnya ini.

Mrs. Abbington kembali membacakan isi bukunya yang se usang usianya. Sementara Jaejoong mencoba untuk menyingkirkan bunyi besi berat yang terjatuh di otaknya. Entah apa itu, namun ia mendengarnya mendengung sedari tadi.

Bell pulang berdering mengagetkan, dan para murid mengemasi barangnya tanpa mendengar pengumuman yang Mrs. Abbington katakan.

Jaejoong menyimpan buku-bukunya kembali, dan beranjak dari kursinya saat tiba-tiba seseorang menggebrak mejanya.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam dan ikal membungkuk di depannya. Jaejoong hampir tidak ingat bahwa dia adalah teman seangkatannya dalam dua tahun ini, dan mereka pernah berbagi kelas sebelumnya. Kecuali bagian dimana wanita itu mengambil kelas sastra, saat ia mengambil kelas memasak.

"Kita perlu bicara, Hero Kim"

Jaejoong mendesah, lalu mengedik.

"Aku malas." ujarnya. Ia mengambil tasnya, dan beranjak dari kursi. Wanita itu menarik lengannya terlampau kuat hingga tubuhnya limbung, dan Jaejoong dengan cepat menyentakan tangan kurang ajarnya. Sekedar catatan, ia tidak suka disentuh oleh orang asing.

"Ikut aku sekarang." Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, nona. Jadi biarkan aku pulang." ia membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya, dan melewati wanita itu saat bahunya di dorong kembali ke tempatnya.

"Namaku Lucille Scott, dan . ." Jaejoong mulai merasa terganggu dengan kekukuhan gadis itu untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Ia melirik ke arah arlojinya sebelum menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Baiklah, aku mendengarkan." Lucille memutar bola matanya. Dan Jaejoong melotot tidak percaya, "Apa lagi?"

"Tidak disini, kau harus ikut aku." desisnya. Jaejoong mendesah dramatis, kemudian menyapu rambutnya kebelakang.

"Aku sedang buru-buru sekarang, Louie-"

"Lucille." potong wanita itu membenarkan.

"Hah, baiklah Louie, atau Lucille. Terserah. Yang terpenting, bicaralah sekarang, atau biarkan aku keluar lewat pintu itu dan pulang ke rumahku yang nyaman." Suara-suara berisik murid-murid lain dari luar menghilang beberapa menit yang lalu, digantikan oleh ketukan-ketukan kaki di lantai yang menggema seperti dalam film-film horor.

"Tidakah kau penasaran?" Gadis aneh itu menatap Jaejoong bak seorang paranormal. Membuat tengkuknya merinding.

"Dan, kenapa aku harus penasaran?" Lucille mengedik.

"Entahlah, tentang hal-hal aneh yang baru-baru ini kau temui?"

"Seperti, bertemu denganmu?" Lucille mendengus keras.

"Astaga, bisakah kau berhenti menjadi _jerk_ seperti ini, Kim?!" pekiknya frustasi.

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi _jerk_ seperti ini, Louie."

"Lucille!"

"Ya, baiklah. Untuk sekedar informasi, kau membuang waktuku." Jaejoong tersenyum, dan berlalu begitu saja dari sana.

Lucille menggeram, kemudian berjalan tegap menarik tubuh Jaejoong sekuat tenaga menuju... gudang?

.

.

.

"Yah! Kau akan membawaku kemana, _freak_?" Jaejoong melotot sempurna saat pintu asing namun ia kenal terlihat lurus di depannya.

Lucille menyeringai "Aku dengar kau benci kotor, Kim."

Ia mendobrak pintu gudang dengan kakinya, lalu mendorong Jaejoong ke tengah ruangan.

"Ini pesananmu, pak tua." Jaejoong menatap jijik sekitarnya, dan menemukan Lucille membunuh seseorang dengan tatapannya.

U-know menepuk kedua tangannya, dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Lucille yang dibalas dengan tepisan tajam gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Lucille" Jaejoong dapat melihat rahang tegas pria itu saat ia tersenyum, dan tulang pipinya yang khas.

Laki-laki bernama U-know tadi menatap lurus ke arahnya, dan Jaejoong seolah teriris-iris karena ketajaman dari mata musangnya.

"Apakah... kau tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk ditanyakan, Hero Kim?" Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan mendesah.

"Siapa kalian? Dan dari mana kalian tahu namaku?" ujarnya.

U-know dan Lucille saling melirik, sebelum gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. U-know berdehem, merasa malu karena Jaejoong menatap mereka polos seolah bertanya "Apa yang lucu"

"Baiklah, pertama. Namaku U-know Jung, dan dia Lucille Scott. Kami adalah, teman seangkatanmu selama dua tahun ini, jika kau lupa." pria itu terkekeh, saat Lucille menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Kami... aku rasa semua. Semua murid di sekolah ini saling mengenal satu sama lain, begitu juga dengan kami." lanjutnya lagi.

Jaejoong memberengut. Itu berarti ia tidak termasuk di dalam kata _semua_ yang U-know itu sebutkan.

"Dan kenapa kalian memaksaku untuk datang ke sini?"

Raut wajah U-know berubah serius. Ia mendekati Jaejoong beberapa langkah, kemudian melirik Lucille untuk meminta ijin.

"Apakah... kau tidak mengalami hal-hal aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

Kening Jaejoong mengerut. Ia ingat beberapa hal aneh, tapi apakah itu termasuk hal aneh? Atau hanyalah hal normal yang ia anggap aneh?

"Tidak? Seperti dimana tubuhmu terluka tiba-tiba tanpa sebab, atau saat kau melihat dan mendengar hal aneh lainnya? Apakah tidak sama sekali?"

Jaejoong mengingat bekas luka di bahunya, dan kerincing besi yang ia dengar siang tadi.

"A-aku tidak yakin." U-know dan Lucille saling berpandangan, kemudian mendekat agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Aku, aku melihat sebuah bekas lebam di bahuku pagi tadi." Jaejoong meraba bahu kanannya.

"Boleh kulihat?" tanya U-know.

Jaejoong membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya, dan memperlihatkan bahunya pada U-know dan Lucille.

Ia melihat wanita itu melotot melihat bekas kebiruan yang tercetak di bahunya, dan U-know berusaha untuk menyamakan jemarinya tepat di atas bekas tadi.

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana kau mendapatkan bekas ini?"

Jaejoong kembali menutup kemejanya, dan menggeleng. "Tidak." jawabnya.

"Kau tidak ingat bagaimana makhluk itu menyentuhmu, ataupun saat kau membuka gembok itu? Kau tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?" tanya Lucille tidak percaya.

Jaejoong menatap keduanya bingung. "Mahkluk? Gembok?" gumamnya tidak dijawab. Ia ingat mendengar bunyi besi berat seperti gembok jatuh di kejauhan tadi, saat ia tengah dimarahi oleh Ms. Abbington. Tapi, hey! Bagaimana mereka bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia membuka gembok? Ia bahkan setengah sadar saat mendengar bunyi gembok tadi.

"Kau tidak ingat bagaimana kau _mengalami_ semuanya?" kembali Jaejoong menggeleng. Lucille mendesah putus asa.

"Itu karena seseorang menghapus ingatanmu." U-know bersuara.

Jaejoong mengernyit. "Mengalami apa? Gembok apa? Makhluk apa? Menghapus apa? Kenapa kalian aneh sekali." ujarnya. Ia mengecek arlojinya sekali lagi, dan mendengus keras-keras.

"Begini saja. Apapun yang kalian katakan, silahkan pikirkan sendiri tanpa aku. Karena apa? Karena aku terlalu lelah untuk berada di tempat terkutuk ini dan membicarakan hal-hal yang bahkan aku tidak tahu. Jika memang ada sesuatu yang terhapus, bukankah itu berarti aku telah mengalaminya? Lalu, apa yang harus di khawatirkan? Hidupku masih berjalan normal sampai kalian datang."

Lucille meliriknya seolah dialah orang anehnya disini, marah-marah hanya karena mereka menyita waktu pulangnya selama beberapa menit. U-know menatap Jaejoong ragu, ia mengusap-usap dagunya dengan cara yang menyerupai detektif gadungan.

"Mungkin kau mengetahui sesuatu. Dan seseorang menghapusnya karena tidak ingin kau menyebarkan sesuatu itu."

Sesuatu menjatuhkan kardus berisi bola-bola Ping-pong di ujung ruangan, dan Jaejoong bergidik melihat ekor dari hewan menjijikan yang melakukannya. Ia melihat Yunho dan Lucille yang sibuk berpikir dengan apa yang ia bahkan tidak ketahui dan tidak anggap penting. Sementara dirinya terus mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan, dengan kemungkinan datangnya hewan pengerat berdarah panas yang menjijikan bernama, tikus.

"Beritahu aku, Hero. Kapan kau menyadari luka ini?" Mereka berdua menatap Jaejoong serius, sementara ia balik menatap mereka seolah mereka adalah preman-preman amatir seperti di sekolahannya.

"Saat mandi, pagi tadi." ujarnya, ia mundur satu langkah karena hembusan napas U-know bahkan menyapu ujung hidungnya.

"Apa, apa kau bermimpi sesuatu malam tadi?" Jaejoong melirik pada Lucille, kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingat aku bermimpi."

Lucille menarik U-know ke ujung ruangan, dan membisikan sesuatu yang terdengar sama anehnya dengan pembicaraan tadi.

Jam di arlojinya seakan berputar semakin cepat, dan ia yang ia inginkan hanyalah pulang sekarang.

"Setiap orang yang bermimpi pasti mengingat paling tidak satu potong kejadian di mimpinya, U-know. Dia! Dia tidak ingat sama sekali!" Lucille berbisik terlampau keras, dan U-know membungkam mulutnya.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Ia tidak akan mengingat satu pun dari bagian mimpinya, Lu. Karena dia tidak bermimpi." Wajah Lucille berubah horor, dan untuk beberapa saat hanya detakan jarum jam yang terdengar. Sampai Lucille kembali berbisik rendah.

"Maksudmu dia, dia benar-benar mengalami semuanya?" U-know tidak menjawab.

"Ta-tapi, kau, dan yang lain hanya mengalaminya dari mimpi. Mana mungkin ia..." U-know mendesah.

"Kalian bahkan tidak mengalami bekas meskipun kalian tidak... meskipun... U-know! Katakan sesuatu!"

Jaejoong menatap langit-langit begitu U-know meliriknya. Dan ia memainkan tali tas selempangnya untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya dari, menguping.

"Ada dua kemungkinan. Dan aku percaya kau mengetahuinya." Jaejoong tahu mereka berdua tengah menatapnya, namun ia hanya berdiri di sana dan, memperhatikan bagaimana sekeluarga laba-laba membangun rumah mereka di ujung ruangan.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu yang mana dia." bisik Lucille

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan kembali ke lokernya saat lorong-lorong sudah sepi. Ia merutuki bagaimana manusia aneh tadi menyita waktunya dengan hal-hal yang bahkan ia tidak mengerti.

Ia memasukan buku-bukunya kembali ke loker, dan mengambil buku fisikanya (mengingat ia memiliki tugas untuk akhir minggu ini). Kemudian membanting pintu lokernya hingga tertutup sempurna, dan berteriak reflek saat melihat Jessica bersandar di pintu loker sebelahnya.

Bisa Jaejoong akui, wanita itu memang cantik dan _terawat_ (jika maksudmu adalah kembali ke Korea untuk melakukan perawatan seharga jutaan dollar). Namun senyuman meremehkan yang selalu ia tampilkan, _ugh_, memuakkan.

"Aku dengar kau bertemu dengan kumpulan manusia-manusia aneh itu di gudang, Hero Kim?" ia memperhatikan kuku-kuku jemarinya dengan cara angkuh, seolah menunjukan bahwa cat kuku yang ia pakai lebih mahal dari harga diri Jaejoong(?)

Jaejoong menaikan sebelah alisnya, kemudian menggumam.

"Jika yang kau maksud itu U-know dan Lucille. Maka iya."

Jessica tertawa lepas, namun terdengar mengerikan di telinga Jaejoong. Seperti tawa tokoh jahat di kartun-kartun yang biasa adik-adiknya tonton pada minggu pagi.

"U-know, Jung Yunho. Dia tampan, namun bodoh."

'dan aneh' tambah Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Dia menawarimu sesuatu, _my Hero_?" Jaejoong menyadari cara bicara Jessica yang begitu, lambat. Seperti putri-putri dalam drama musikal yang akan bernyanyi saat mereka tenggelam, dan bukannya meminta tolong.

"Tumpangan pulang, mungkin? Aku menolaknya."

Jessica menyeringai seram. Jaejoong kira, ia akan melihat taring mencuat dari bibirnya. Namun tidak, gadis cantik itu hanya menyeringai. Tanpa darah-darah dan taring tajam, dan berbagai perlengkapan Vampire lainnya. Baiklah, itu membuktikan bahwa ia manusia.

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Ayo ikut aku." wanita itu menarik lengan Jaejoong menuju mobilnya.

Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat Jessica dengan mobilnya, namun ia pernah mengira bahwa wanita itu akan membawa semacam BMW pink, dengan atap terbuka, dan jok bulu-bulu bermotif leopard, juga Cihuahua jelek(namun mahal) di kursi penumpang. Karena percayalah, Jessica adalah duplikat dari aktris utama _Legally Blonde._ Well, namun ia salah besar. Jessica membawa Ferrari yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, bukan pink namun abu metalik, tidak juga beratap terbuka. Hanya tipe-tipe mobil kantor yang sangat modis.

Wanita itu memaksa Jaejoong masuk ke kursi penumpang, dan berputar untuk masuk ke kursi kemudi.

Jaejoong melihat foto seekor anjing Maltesse putih seukuran telapak tangan di dashboard, dan satu lagi point untuk kekurangannya dalam menebak.

"Bagaimana, Hero? Terkejut? Aku tahu kau mengira aku akan membawa mobil serba pink ke sekolah. Tapi tidak, aku menyimpan semuanya yang terbaik di rumah, dan berakting anggun di sekolah. Bagus bukan?" wanita itu tersenyum luar biasa manis, dan Jaejoong tahu, mungkin saja ia akan terpesona jika ia, memiliki ketertarikan pada makhluk lain selain dirinya.

Jessica sibuk menyetir sepanjang jalan, dan ia sendiri tidak berminat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Ia memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah bekas cengkeraman wanita-wanita di sekolahnya, bahkan memiliki ide konyol untuk mengikuti kelas bela diri untuk mempertahankan kejantanannya.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Jaejoong saja? Aku tahu kita sama-sama berasal dari Korea." Jaejoong melirik.

"Hm, terserah saja." ia mengedik.

"_My_ Jae. Apapun yang kau dengar di gudang tadi, hapus semua dari pikiranmu." mulai Jessica.

Kening Jaejoong berkerut dalam, ia menoleh tegas menatap wanita itu.

"Kau menguping?" Bukan masalah privasi yang ia permasalahkan disini, melainkan sosok Jessica Jung yang menguping pembicaraanya di gudang. Dua hal yang sangat tidak, Jessica. Ia hanya meringis sembari mengangkat dua bahunya.

"Hubungi aku jika suatu saat nanti kau bingung dengan keadaan sekitarmu, dengarkan, aku menawarimu untuk masuk ke dalam kelompokku. Kau akan selalu diterima di sini." Jessica tersenyum gemas, dan memakirkan mobilnya ke depan rumah Jaejoong.

"Kau mengerti? Sekarang pulanglah, dan telepon aku jika kau memiliki pertanyaan tentang hal-hal aneh yang akan kau alami nanti." Jaejoong beringsut keluar dari mobil mahal itu, dan menatap Jessica dari luar dengan bingung.

"_Bye, my_ Jae." ia melesat pergi dari area perumahan Jaejoong, dan menghilang di belokan jalan.

Jaejoong berbalik, kemudian bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa seluruh penghuni kota ini lebih aneh dari Fanboy dan Chum-Chum? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan."

.

.

.

End ._.

Hahaha

Go to chap 3 of?


	3. Chapter 3

FF. Pt. 3

_You said,_

_"I had a long dream..._

_It was a very sad dream,_

_But what I saw wasn't one bit clouded..."_

_I said,_

_"It's okay to cry,_

_because I'll stay by your side no matter what.."_

_What i wish for is a hand, a hand to reach up to me..._

-Nakashima Mika-

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia mematikan alarmnya(yang sebenarnya belum berbunyi) lalu turun untuk mengambil minum.

Pintu kamar orang tua dan keempat adiknya bahkan masih tertutup rapat, ia samar-samar bisa mendengar dengkuran halus _Appa_nya dari luar.

Lolongan anjing milik Mr. Kelly terdengar berbisik. Ia sering merasa kasihan pada anjing itu. Bask adalah jenis anjing kuat, kejam dan pemimpin. Namun Mr. Kelly bahkan lebih kejam dalam mendidiknya menjadi anjing lemah lembut seperti ini. Jaejoong tahu Bask sangat suka melolong apalagi di tengah malam, namun majikannya akan memukulnya begitu anjing itu mengeluarkan suara.

Aneh saja. Jika ia tidak disayangi, lalu kenapa ia dipelihara?

Lampu dari lemari es menyakiti mata Jaejoong yang kuyu. Ia meraba-raba dan menarik satu botol berisi air mineral dingin dari sana, dan menegaknya langsung tanpa repot-repot mengambil gelas.

Ia tahu, _Umma_nya mungkin akan marah jika menangkap basah ia minum langsung dari mulut botol. Menurut wanita itu, jorok. Menurutnya itu, praktis.

Jaejoong mendengar suara gaduh dari luar, dan ia mendekati jendela untuk mengeceknya.

Ia mendengar suara rintihan dan diakhiri dengan debuman yang mungkin keras diluar, namun cukup lirih untuk ia dengar. Jaejoong mengintip melalui sela-sela tirai, dan melihat seseorang terbaring di trotoar, dengan orang lainnya lagi berdiri dengan kaki mengapit tubuhnya.

Lampu-lampu jalan hanya menambah gelap bayangan yang menutupi wajah dua orang itu, tapi dari siluetnya Jaejoong tahu, bahwa orang yang berbaring itu tengah kesakitan.

Pria yang berdiri mengangkat batu bata besar di atas kepalanya, sebelum menjatuhkan benda itu tepat di wajah pria satunya. Jaejoong terkesiap, dan botol yang ia pegang terjatuh hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

Pria yang disana menoleh ke arahnya, dan ia bisa melihat lekuk wajahnya yang familiar namun tidak ia ingat.

Pria itu berjalan tegas tepat ke arahnya, sebelum mengambil kuda-kuda dan melemparkan batu besar tadi dengan satu tangannya. Tetesan darah kental dan kehitaman mengucur di sudut lancip benda itu. Sebelum melesat lurus, menembus kaca jendela dan,

Drrt, drrt, drrrt.

Jaejoong melompat dan terduduk dari tidurnya. Napasnya terengah dengan sangat cepat, dan bahkan lebih berat dari seekor naga, keringatnya membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, hingga kaus abu-abu yang ia kenakan seolah bisa diperas.

Ia meneliti tiap detil ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang, dan bernapas lega begitu tahu bahwa ia berada di kamarnya yang aman.

Pekikan-pekikan Ellen menyelip lewat celah-celah pintu, membuatnya lebih yakin bahwa apa yang ia lihat tadi hanyalah mimpi.

"Jae sayang. Bangunlah, _Umma_ tidak ingin kau terlambat ke sekolah." ibunya muncul dengan Joseph di gendongannya.

Balita itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan Ellen, kembarannya. Jika Ellen adalah balita yang lincah, nakal, cerewet, dan jahil. Joseph lebih memilih untuk duduk diam, dan bermain dengan kubiknya yang lucu.

Meskipun keempat adiknya adalah imigran sama sepertinya, namun karena mereka lahir di negara ini mereka tidak memiliki nama Korea. Hanya Ulrik Kim adik pertamanya yang berumur 13 tahun dan sangat pendiam, Jonathan Kim adik keduanya yang berumur 6 tahun, lalu ada Ellen dan Joseph, kembar Kim dengan sifat bertolak belakang. Jika Joseph akan sangat cocok dengan Ulrik karena mereka sama-sama pendiam. Maka Ellen adalah _partner in crime_nya Jonathan. Meskipun baru tiga tahun, tapi mereka berdua termasuk balita yang sangat cepat dalam belajar.

Jaejoong sendiri, ia juga tidak tahu ia masuk dalam kategori apa.

Ia berjalan limbung masuk ke kamar mandi, dan mulai bersiap untuk sekolah.

.

.

.

Lorong sekolahnya pagi ini terlihat agak sepi, mengingat kelompok tim basket dan pemandu sorak dikirim ke ibu kota untuk mengikuti kompetisi antar kota.

Jaejoong berjalan menggendong tas selempangnya menyusuri jalan ke lokernya dengan langkah malas, saat ia melihat Jessica telah berdiri dengan khas sombongnya di loker sebelah miliknya.

Ia jadi teringat akan kata-kata wanita itu kemarin, dan jujur saja, mimpi tadi malam itu sudah sangat mengganggunya.

Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya bertepatan dengan sepasang murid yang berbelok tiba-tiba, hingga satu detik ia terlambat mengerem pasti akan bertabrakan.

"Whoa! Perhatikan langkahmu, _buddy_." U-know tersenyum dan memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong hati-hati.

Jaejoong mengernyit. Ia juga ingat dengan perkataan pria ini kemarin, dan seolah ditampar oleh kebodohannya yang mengkhianatinya, ia baru saja sadar apa yang dua kubu itu maksudkan.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Jessica yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tidak memperhatikan mereka. Sementara Yunho bahkan tidak melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari pundak Jaejoong.

Ia tidak yakin, pada siapa ia harus bercerita tentang mimpinya kemarin. Memang seharusnya dengan jelas ia memilih U-know dan Lucille, karena yaah, paling tidak mereka tidak meninggalkan kesan buruk pada kehidupannya sebelum ini. Tapi kenapa, di dalam hatinya, ia lebih memihak Jessica?

Jaejoong menyingkirkan pendapat tentang kenapa ia lebih memilih Jessica ketimbang mereka, dan baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk bicara saat seorang murid menabrak bahu Yunho hingga ia limbung namun tidak jatuh.

"Pakai matamu, _bastard_." maki pria tadi. Ia menyentakan lehernya hingga rambut di dahinya terpental kesamping. Jaejoong bisa melihat garis wajahnya yang jelek, seperti pernah terjadi kecelakaan yang berat di wajahnya.

U-know terlihat menahan emosinya dan Jaejoong rasa bisa saja ia melayangkan satu tinju keras meremukkan rahang pria tadi. Dilihat dari besarnya telapak tangan pria ini, ia membayangkan U-know meratakan kaleng soda dengan kedua tangannya.

Pria itu kembali menghadap Jaejoong dan mendengus. Namun tiba-tiba saja sepotong demi sepotong gambar bekelibat di otaknya dan Jaejoong melotot, ia tahu wajah ini. Wajah U-know, tulang pipi itu dan garis wajah itu. Adalah wajah yang sama dengan milik pria di mimpinya semalam.

Jaejoong tertegun untuk beberapa saat, berdebat dengan pikirannya tentang bagaimana bisa Yunho menjadi pria sekejam itu. Mungkin saja mereka hanya mirip. Toh di mimpi itu ia belum seratus persen sadar, juga pencahayaannya yang sangat minim.

Ia menggeleng untuk mengusir pikiran buruk itu dari otaknya. Jaejoong teringat sesuatu yang mengilaukan di tangan pria semalam. Dan berpikir, mungkin saja Yunho juga memilikinya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar dan harapan yang besar untuk tidak menemukan benda itu, ia menoleh.

Namun benda itu disana. Pada jari kelingking Yunho, melilit erat seperti seekor ular. Ular perak dengan dua mata ruby merah Yang berkilauan.

Jaejoong menyentakan kedua tangan U-know, dan berlari lurus ke arah Jessica. Tidak menyadari tatapan bingung dari U-know maupun Lucille di sana.

Jessica terlonjak kaget saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja berlari dan hampir menubruknya. Kakinya berdiri goyah karena tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Jaga langkahmu, _milky boy_! Kau hampir menggencet tubuhku di sini." wanita itu bertolak pinggang, dan menatap Jaejoong marah.

"Hhah, A-ada hah, ada yang harus kukatakan sekarang." Jaejoong mengatur napasnya, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak terlalu cepat. Ia kemudian melirik dari balik bahunya untuk mendapati U-know dan Lucille menatap ke arahnya dan sepenuhnya bingung.

Jessica mengikuti arah pandang pria itu, dan tersenyum tertarik saat menemukan U-know di sana.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku. Aku rasa segelas jus akan membantumu saat ini." ia memimpin Jaejoong menuju ke kantin. Dan diikuti patuh oleh pria di belakangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Jessica berkedip-kedip tidak mengerti. Ia membiarkan sedotan jus rendah gulanya menggantung di depan bibirnya. Ia baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk minum saat Jaejoong menceritakan mimpi dan penemuannya pagi ini.

"Jadi... kau memimpikan U-know semalam?" wanita itu mendorong jusnya, dan mencondong untuk lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku kira begitu. Wajahnya sama.." ia masih berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Murid terakhir disana baru saja membanting pintu kantin, menyisakan Jaejoong dan Jessica di keheningan yang canggung.

"Err, baiklah. Apakah kau mau bercerita, bagaimana tepatnya mimpi basahmu semalam?" ia membuat wajah serius dengan nada meragukan.

Jaejoong menggebrak meja di depannya, kemudian mendesis. "Aku serius, Jess. Aku melihat U-know memukul wajah pria itu dengan batu hingga sekarat. Dan ia bahkan hendak menyerangku." Jaejoong tidak lagi memikirkan nasib absennya di kelas fisika Mr. Parker pagi ini. Bayang-bayang wajah U-know malam itu masih saja membuatnya merinding.

"Jae, dengarkan aku." Jessica menyamankan duduknya, dan menghadap lurus serta dekat-dekat dengan wajah Jaejoong.

"Lupakan mimpimu semalam. Itu tidak berarti apa. Mungkin saja itu tanda bahwa kau menyukai U-know?"

"Dengan memimpikannya membunuh orang lain di depan mata kepalaku sendiri? Kenapa kau sangat cerdas, Jess?"

Jessica memijat pelipisnya, kemudian mendesah.

"Begini saja. Kau, diwajibkan untuk melapor padaku semua mimpi ataupun kejadian aneh yang kau alami. Tapi! Tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang U-know, atau wanita itu, Lucille Scott. Boleh jika itu ada hubungannya denganku, namun jika itu hanya sebatas cerita tentang mimpimu yang aneh atau apa, aku tidak peduli." Jessica menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, dan lesung pipinya terlihat jelas, cekung dan panjang.

"Kau mengerti?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Nah, berhubung kita sudah terlambat untuk satu jam nanti. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku mengecek sebuah tempat?" wanita itu melemparkan tas tangannya dan Jaejoong menangkapnya kelabakan.

"_Chop! Chop!_ Kita buru-buru."

.

.

.

.

Lucille mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan menyentakan kepalanya kebelakang. Bagaimana dramatisnya saat Jaejoong melenggang menjauh dan datang ke Jessica, ia bahkan masih ingat tiap detil kejadiannya. Bagaimana ia pergi begitu saja.

"Kau harus berhenti melakukan itu, Lou. Aku takut mungkin saja kebahagiaanmu yang sudah sedikit itu benar-benar habis karena terlalu banyak menghela napas." Yunho mencoret-coret sesuatu pada bagian belakang bukunya, namun tersenyum jahil.

Lucille mendengus. "Apa kau sekarang menjadi satu tim dengannya?"

"Siapa? Tim apa?" pria itu mencoba untuk tersenyum tidak terlalu lebar. Tapi memang tidak ada yang dapat menandingi rasa seru dari menjahili seorang Lucille Scott.

"Aku tahu kau tahu."

Dahi Yunho mengerut tanda tidak mengerti. Lucille mengangkat alisnya, lalu Yunho menirukan ekspresi wanita itu dengan cara lucu.

Lucille memutar bola matanya dan membuat gerakan melempar dengan buku catatannya yang bersampul keras, namun tidak benar-benar melemparnya.

Yunho tertawa "Apa? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud."

"Kim Jaejoong. Hero Kim itu." Lucille menjawab gemas.

Yunho menjatuhkan tatapannya pada ujung meja yang ia cungkil-cungkil menggunakan pulpennya.

"Apa kau cemburu?" ia melirik Lucille dengan tatapan menggoda.

Wajah gadis itu berubah merah, dan ia kelabakan hendak menjawab.

"Uh, tentu saja tidak!" ia menyimpan rambut hitam keritingnya kebelakang telinga, dan duduk lurus menatap ke papan tulis. Menggigiti bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat tujuan kita selama ini." Ia hanya menengok sebentar, lalu berpura-pura menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

Yunho menatap lurus ke arah Lucille dengan mulut terkunci rapat. Ia tahu ada beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab.

Mungkin itu salah satunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap sekelilingnya dengan jijik. Tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Jessica mengajaknya ke tempat se-usang ini. Seluruh sekolahan tahu jika ia sangat benci kotor. Dan bagaimana bisa Jessica menjadi ratu tega dalam semalam, menyeretnya untuk membobol pintu usang dari ruangan yang juga usang dan terletak dibagian paling pojok sekolah.

_Klik._

Jessica menyeringai lebar sketika gembok di tangannya mengeluarkan bunyi klik, lalu terbuka.

Jaejoong memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan. Ia meringis begitu memasuki ruangan seukuran kelas itu, dan hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya karena bau pengap yang menerjang hidungnya.

Jessica membuka jendela dan terbatuk di seberang ruangan. Gadis itu bisa tampak tetap bahagia meskipun debu-debu gatal dari kaca jendela menempel pada buku-buku jarinya.

Ia menarik sebuah kursi ke tengah ruangan tanpa mengangkatnya, dan Jaejoong memeluk tasnya sambil meringis kesakitan karena kaki kursi itu mengeluarkan decitan keras dengan lantai.

"Kemarilah, jangan takut. Duduklah di sini. Aku sudah membersihkannya untukmu."

Jaejoong menatap curiga pada kursi kayu yang dipegang olehnya. Ia tahu Jessica belum membersihkannya, dan ia ragu untuk mengorbankan celananya pada debu-debu kadaluarsa diatas kursi tadi.

Jessica memutar bola matanya, kemudian menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk. Lalu menekan bahu pria itu, mencegahnya pergi dari sana.

"Nah, Kim J. Apa kau tahu ruangan apa ini?" Kedua mata Jaejoong mengikuti tubuh Jessica yang bergerak memutarinya. Kemudian menggeleng dengan wajah kaku.

"Ruangan ini adalah ruang eksekusi." ia mengangkat dagunya dan melirik Jaejoong melalui sudut matanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi tenang saja, dalam beberapa bulan, kau akan mengetahuinya."

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya begitu Jessica menyeringai di depan wajahnya.

Gadis itu tertawa lantang, dan membelakangi tempat Jaejoong berada.

"Aku bahkan sudah bisa mencium bau darah di sini!"

.

.

.

Go to chap 4


End file.
